FE 36
Sir, 6:43 PM So! When last we left you guys were preparing to visit the house of a dragon named Galis. Tiamat, 6:46 PM Tiamat also sparred with Kite Sir, 6:47 PM Indeed! You have clothes as well, appropriate to the occasion. Tiamat, 6:47 PM ((Yes)) Hank, 6:47 PM ((Except for Daneel but yes)) Tiamat, 6:48 PM ((Daneel got a new hat)) Hank, 6:48 PM ((indeed )) Tiamat, 6:50 PM Tiamat doesn't really have anything else to do before the dinner, so she explores the manor. Sir, 6:52 PM The manor is still recovering somewhat from the attack. Security measures are being redoubled, staff is being healed and revived, repairs are being made. Tiamat, 6:55 PM Tiamat will go off to find Daneel. Kite, 6:55 PM Kite helps with the recovery efforts. Hank, 6:56 PM Hank is sitting on tallest wall he can find looking out at the city Sir, 6:57 PM The city is, in fact, very impressive! There are many tall spires and buildings that remind you that a lot of the citizens here have a Fly Speed. Sir, 6:57 PM GImme a perception check, Daneel. Hank, 6:58 PM ((15)) Tiamat, 6:59 PM Tiamat comes up on the wall. "Wow...I've never seen so many buildings with perches." Hank, 7:00 PM Nicely built ones too Hank, 7:01 PM wonder how common that is around here Hank, 7:02 PM Hank indicates a dragon caarrying a person in their claws. Tiamat, 7:03 PM "Heh. No idea." Tiamat, 7:03 PM "Hope that's the result of a good time and not one of those kidnapping dragons you read about." Hank, 7:04 PM probably more of a kidnapping type since i just saw them plucked off the street. Tiamat, 7:04 PM "...wait, what?" Hank, 7:05 PM dragon swooped down and grabbed that person as they were walking. Kite, 7:05 PM Kite turns up. Kite, 7:06 PM I sincerely hope that is not common or acceptable behavior. Tiamat, 7:06 PM "Should we...do something?" Tiamat, 7:06 PM "Nobody else seems to be jumping in." Hank, 7:06 PM avoid being picked up by dragons when we travel in the city seems like a good idea. Sir, 7:07 PM THis was maybe a few blocks away, and the dragon in question has disappeared in the tall buildings. Tiamat, 7:08 PM "...ok, that...that is...ok." Hank, 7:09 PM we can ask around to find how common it is. Kite, 7:09 PM Perhaps the dragon saw someone they know and decided to help them get to work faster. Tiamat, 7:11 PM "...I am now regretting the bright red kimono more than I was. I'm gonna probably look extra grabbable." Hank, 7:13 PM we can probably trsvel by carriage to get there. Tiamat, 7:13 PM "Good." Sir, 7:13 PM I mean, Isk had provided a carriage and driver to get you there. Tiamat, 7:14 PM ((Thank you, God. :P )) Kite, 7:14 PM It may indeed be common. Sir, 7:15 PM In any case, the time comes to take the carriage to what is sure to be a very awkward dinner. Tiamat, 7:15 PM "Master Anya once made a joke about kidnapping princes in her spare time. ...not sure it's a joke, now." Sir, 7:15 PM Iskandar meets you in his half-elf form. Tiamat, 7:15 PM Tiamat comes down in the kimono and looks...uncomfortable, but probably not as much as he could've been. Hank, 7:17 PM Hank shows up in his worn suit with his straw hat. Kite, 7:17 PM Kite is wearing a rather severe, slinky black dress and an even more ornate hairstyle than usual. Sir, 7:20 PM Isk: All right. You guys look... acceptable. Just in aggregate. Sir, 7:20 PM He eyes Daneel. "Bold, but you probably wont' get eaten." Tiamat, 7:20 PM Tiamat grumbles under her breath. Kite, 7:22 PM Is it common for dragons to pick a person walking on the street up? Tiamat, 7:24 PM "Like, we basically just watched a fly by kidnapping." Sir, 7:29 PM Isk: Oh, yeah, it's usually pretty consensual these days. There's.... it's a whole thing. you know how different cultures have different rules and orders and rituals? This is one of ours. Sir, 7:30 PM Isk: Usually it's about sex these days. Not always, though. Sometimes it's just a way to start negotiations. Kite, 7:30 PM … how do you signal you are not interested? Tiamat, 7:31 PM "I assume it's more than screaming 'HEY! LEGGO YOU OVERSIZED IGUANA!'." Kite, 7:31 PM I do not feel a dragon would appreciate being called an iguana. Sir, 7:32 PM Iskandar: Usually jewelry in the proper configurations indicates that you're receptive to that sort of thing. Sir, 7:32 PM Iskandar: None of you are wearing jewelry, so you're okay. Kite, 7:32 PM Kite is significantly relieved. Tiamat, 7:33 PM "...ok...well...that's good." Tiamat, 7:33 PM "...weird...but good." Hank, 7:33 PM Any advice for the dinner? Sir, 7:36 PM Iskandar: I know that Galis has a very minimal household staff for whatever reason. After about an hour, I'm going to arrange for him to be pulled away from the dinner, sothat should give you a chance to snoop around his house. You're good at snooping, right? Kite, 7:36 PM … I do not think I have ever tried. Tiamat, 7:37 PM "I think I can manage." Hank, 7:37 PM we got this, Is there anything in particulsr we should look for? Sir, 7:39 PM Iskandar: Any indication of what he might have been intending to do with the money you found. He seemed to take great pains to move it outside the normal channels. Sir, 7:40 PM Iskandar: Anything else that seems relevant to the investigation of him as a shady individual in general. Sir, 7:40 PM Iskandar: If you could find, say, a half completed robot ninja, that would be very convenient for me. Kite, 7:41 PM I am sure it would be. I doubt he would keep such a thing inside his home, however. Tiamat, 7:41 PM "That would be really good." Hank, 7:42 PM You would be surprised what kind of incriminating evidence people leave lying around their homes. Tiamat, 7:43 PM "And there's no, like, Mrs. Galis or Papa Galis we have to worry about, right? Just him and his very small staff?" Sir, 7:45 PM Iskandar: No mates, no harem as far as I know. Tiamat, 7:45 PM "Good." Kite, 7:45 PM Harem? Sir, 7:47 PM Iskandar: Yeah. Multiple mates? You guys do that sort of thing, right? Tiamat, 7:47 PM "I mean...Kite you kind of do that too." Kite, 7:48 PM Two. Tiamat, 7:48 PM "Which means more than one." Kite, 7:48 PM Yes. Tiamat, 7:50 PM "...can we go, already?" Tiamat, 7:50 PM "Sorry, I'd just like to get this over with." Kite, 7:51 PM Yes. Sir, 7:51 PM Iskandar: The carriage is right there. Sir, 7:52 PM Iskandar: Have fun storming the castle. Tiamat, 7:52 PM "Yeah, good luck not getting killed by assassins." Tiamat, 7:52 PM Tiamat goes and gets in the carriage. Hank, 7:53 PM Hank does as well Kite, 7:54 PM Kite gets in. Sir, 7:54 PM Iskandar: Thanks! You too. Sir, 7:54 PM He waves and goes back inside the house. Sir, 7:54 PM The carriage spirits you away! Kite, 7:56 PM Kite tries to meditate. Sir, 7:57 PM You can! For what purpose do you meditate! Kite, 7:58 PM Kite is trying to relax while heading toward a scary social situation! Tiamat, 7:58 PM Tiamat will watch, in case she wants help, but does not interrupt. Hank, 8:00 PM Hank will look out the carriage window and try to judge what divides sections in this city by architecture or how citizens seem to be dressed Sir, 8:01 PM There doesn't really seem to be that many divisions in the city. It's not really set up like the cities you're used to. It's arranged much more vertically. Sir, 8:01 PM The oldest buildings seem to be the tallest, and the newest buildings are the shortest and smallest. Tiamat, 8:04 PM "...I wonder what the dragon meals will be." Tiamat, 8:04 PM "...very meat heavy, I'd assume." Sir, 8:07 PM Before long, you're in front of an iron wrought gate! Outside is the skinny sinister looking guy who you met at the dock, who took custody of the hoard for Galis. His name was Talis. Kite, 8:07 PM Hello. Tiamat, 8:07 PM "Hi." Sir, 8:09 PM Man: Hello again. Please, come in and avail yourselves of my master's hospitality. Sir, 8:09 PM Galis' manor is a large tower with a wide base, mostly made of a blue-grey polished stone. Tiamat, 8:11 PM "...wow...subtle. Galis compensating for something?" Tiamat, 8:11 PM Tiamat smirks. Sir, 8:11 PM Talis: I'm afraid I don't understand. Sir, 8:11 PM HE looks at Ander. Tiamat, 8:12 PM "Don't worry about it. The treasure make it back, safely? We came all the way just to bring it back so I hope it's fine." Kite, 8:13 PM There was a lot of it. Sir, 8:15 PM Talis leads the way to the door. "I assure you that it is quite safe in the master's hoard vaults." Tiamat, 8:15 PM "Good. Glad to hear it." Sir, 8:19 PM He opens the door! "After you, my friends." The first thing that strikes you all is how silent the interior of the place is, there's no bustling sounds of servant and staff, just your footsteps echoing through the empty halls of the place. Kite, 8:20 PM It is very... quiet. Sir, 8:22 PM Talis: The master is not a fan of extraneous noise. He lead s you down some stairs and through some sparsely decorated humanoid-sized hallways. It strikes you that for the most part, the bits of the tower that are human sized are just not decorated, not inhabited, and generally barely touched. Tiamat, 8:23 PM "I guess he doesn't come down here much?" Kite, 8:24 PM Perhaps he prefers to remain in his natural form. Sir, 8:25 PM Talis: Indeed. He does not enjoy making himself... smaller like many dragons. Tiamat, 8:25 PM "...I can see that." Tiamat, 8:25 PM "And he doesn't keep much staff down here either, I take it." Tiamat, 8:27 PM "...how'd you end up working for Galis?" Sir, 8:28 PM Talis: The same way most people find their true vocation. A combination of random chance and luck. Kite, 8:29 PM It is a lovely home. Sir, 8:40 PM He leads you into a huuuuuuuge room with what can only be described as a dragon-sized dais covered with pillows at one side. In the enter there is an almost comically human-sized table and chairs set up. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. The master is involved in some business but he'll be along shortly. Kite, 8:41 PM Kite nods. Kite, 8:41 PM Thank you. Sir, 8:42 PM Talis leaves you there! Sir, 8:42 PM Go ahead and roll insight for me. Tiamat, 8:42 PM ((15)) Hank, 8:43 PM ((20 not natural)) Kite, 8:43 PM ((23!)) Tiamat, 8:44 PM ((Jesus)) Sir, 8:45 PM You all get the feeling that you're dealing with a dragon who's not only unused to entertaining humanoid guests, but guests in general. The table, the chairs, all of the dinnerware, it all seems brand new. Tiamat, 8:46 PM "If he doesn't come down here much, anything we need will be towards the top of the tower. ...which may make our job difficult." Kite, 8:49 PM Yes. Tiamat, 8:49 PM "...Daneel, do you have any spells that could help us?" Hank, 8:51 PM Not really Kite, 8:52 PM Kite checks for extraplanarity. Sir, 8:53 PM None within range! Sir, 8:53 PM Twenty minutes go by. Hank, 8:54 PM (( Is there a dragon sized entrance to the room?)) Kite, 8:54 PM Perhaps he is attempting to show that he is in control. Tiamat, 8:54 PM "Maybe this is the distraction Iskander was providing. Maybe we should move now." Hank, 8:54 PM I think that has been established since he sent Talis to meet us at the ship Sir, 8:55 PM There's a large passageway at the back of the room near the dais. Hank, 8:56 PM Hank will go look just to see what direction it is coming from Kite, 8:56 PM I feel we should stay. Hank, 8:56 PM (( heading back to the table if he hears any noise)) Tiamat, 8:57 PM "...this place is mad creepy." Sir, 8:57 PM The passageway veers off at an angle down. Sir, 8:57 PM Perception check, Daneel! Hank, 8:58 PM ((9)) Tiamat, 9:01 PM "...what if there is no Galis? It's just...like...a big ruse to do...something." Sir, 9:03 PM Daneel is craning his neck a bit to look into the passage when a big, golden scaly face appears. He made no noise, and you're a bit startled, Daneel. "Oh, but there is a Galis, my friends, and I am he. Forgive my tardiness." Hank, 9:04 PM No problem , my apologies I was just admiring the structure of theis room and your entryway. Hank, 9:04 PM Hank heads back to the table. Kite, 9:04 PM Good evening. Tiamat, 9:05 PM "...were you just hanging there waiting for a cool line to enter on?" Sir, 9:09 PM He moves into the room and no, apparently he's just that quiet. He settles onto the dais and leans forward so that his giant golden head is roughly at the level of the table. "Ahhh, my friends, it is so good to meet you. I owe you much for the return of my errant hoard." Tiamat, 9:10 PM "...yeah...no prob, Bob." Kite, 9:10 PM We were glad to return to you your rightful property. Hank, 9:11 PM Glad to help. Sir, 9:11 PM Food starts to come out! Just platters being floated out onto the table before you. Sir, 9:12 PM Breads, chesses, fruits, vegetables, all kinds of animal. Sir, 9:12 PM One of those roasted whole pigs with an apple in his mouth. Tiamat, 9:13 PM "...do you have...anyone else working here besides Talis?" Kite, 9:13 PM Kite is somewhat relieved by this and takes a good amount of food. Tiamat, 9:14 PM Tiamat does start taking food. Sir, 9:15 PM Galis: Of course. I just don't see the need to surround myself with a small army of sycophants when magic will do. Sir, 9:15 PM Galis at least for petty tasks. Kite, 9:16 PM That seems very sensible. Tiamat, 9:17 PM "I see. Makes sense, I guess. So...thank you for inviting us to eat with you." Tiamat, 9:19 PM "...it's...a very big home you have." Kite, 9:20 PM I know very little about dragons. Sir, 9:21 PM Galis: Please, dig in. As I said, I owe you much. The reason I truly asked for you to dine with me is that I am a dragon who pays his debts. Tiamat, 9:21 PM Tiamat nervously bites into some of the food. Hank, 9:22 PM Hank eats some food. Kite, 9:22 PM Kite eats! She's pretty hungry. Sir, 9:24 PM A few sides of meet eventually float in and land in front of Galis and he eats too. "So, my friends. What boons can I grant you?" Tiamat, 9:24 PM "...oh...there's like...an actual...uh." Tiamat, 9:24 PM "I...didn't really think of anything. What are the limits?" Sir, 9:26 PM Galis: Money? Magic? Perhaps a favor of some kind. Tiamat, 9:27 PM "So...like a wish?" Tiamat, 9:27 PM "One for each of us or just one for the group?" Sir, 9:27 PM Galis: I had thought to reward you each in turn. Tiamat, 9:28 PM "...wow...ok." Kite, 9:29 PM Ander should likely go first. Tiamat, 9:29 PM "...I should?" Kite, 9:30 PM If it is a significant enough gift I could forgo mine in order to compensate. Such as a major magical working. Sir, 9:30 PM Galis: I should be offended were I not offered the chance to reward you all. Tiamat, 9:31 PM ((15 insight check. On...everything.)) Tiamat, 9:33 PM "...if you're rewarding us...I would...I mean, you have such a lovely home. Could we be permitted to see it?" Tiamat, 9:33 PM "A tour, maybe?" Sir, 9:34 PM His eye just staaaaaaaares at Ander. Sir, 9:34 PM Gimme a deception check, Ander. Tiamat, 9:35 PM ((Not good, 6)) Tiamat, 9:35 PM ((Ander is not a good liar.)) Sir, 9:35 PM Galis: If this is your wish, it can be arranged. Sir, 9:35 PM He looks toward Daneel! Hank, 9:37 PM You seem well versed in magic is it just the learned type or do you have knowledge of wild or chaos magic that might be useful for one who uses that type of magic. Hank, 9:38 PM Hank is still a little shaken from being right next to that massive dragon mouth. Sir, 9:39 PM Gimme a persuasion check! Hank, 9:39 PM ((25)) Sir, 9:42 PM He looks at you thoughtfully. "I myself am not magically gifted. I do, however, have very many magical items I can offer you. Though Chaos magic is unusual and rather outside my own expertise..." he concentrates. "I have an object I think you might like on its way from my hoard." Sir, 9:42 PM He looks at Kite! Kite, 9:43 PM I do not really need anything. Tiamat, 9:44 PM "...could....could I ask for something on Kite's behalf? Assuming she doesn't want anything." Sir, 9:45 PM Galis: There must be something I can do for you, my friend. Are you saying there is nothing I can provide you? Kite, 9:47 PM Perhaps a good, but plain set of noble's clothing in blue. Not ostentatious. Tiamat, 9:48 PM "Sensible." Tiamat, 9:48 PM Tiamat smiles at Kite. Kite, 9:50 PM Yes. Sir, 9:51 PM Galis nods. "This I can provide. Thank you." Kite, 9:51 PM For Barrad. Kite, 9:51 PM You are welcome. Sir, 9:52 PM A small pearl floats up to Daneel and sets itself on the table beside him. Tiamat, 9:52 PM "...what's it do?" Hank, 9:55 PM If you all dont mind I will see. Hank, 9:55 PM Hank casts detect magic Hank, 9:56 PM just looking at the pearl. Sir, 9:56 PM It's magic! Tiamat, 9:57 PM "...maybe we'll get that check out when we get home." Hank, 9:58 PM Hank will pick up the pearl and put it in a pocket Hank, 9:58 PM Thank you very much for this gift. Sir, 9:58 PM You can make an arcana check, Daneel. Hank, 9:58 PM ((7)) Sir, 9:59 PM Yep, magic. Sir, 9:59 PM You'll have to attune to it know more. Tiamat, 10:01 PM "...so, the clothes then. Do we wait while you get those fitted, or will you send them over. How's it work?" Sir, 10:03 PM He's about to answer when Talis comes along and speaks quietly to him. Galis gets an angry look on his face. "rrrrrrgh, fine, I will attend to this. Forgive me, my friends, I must deal with something. Talis, please do show them around the tower. And provide Lady Kite here with a voucher for the clothiers downtown, would you?" Kite, 10:03 PM I am sure they can be altered to fit Barrad properly. Sir, 10:03 PM He stands and makes his way off down his tunnel. Kite, 10:04 PM Thank you. Tiamat, 10:04 PM "...and there's our opportunity." Tiamat, 10:04 PM "Gotta figure out a way to get up top." Tiamat, 10:05 PM Tiamat will go and inspect that tunnel, make sure they've gone. Sir, 10:05 PM Talis is still there waiting for you. Tiamat, 10:05 PM "Ah! Hey...how's it going?" Sir, 10:07 PM Talis: A tour, then? Tiamat, 10:07 PM "...right. Yes. Let's...do that." Kite, 10:08 PM Yes, please. Tiamat, 10:10 PM "So...lead on, right?" Sir, 7:41 PM So, Talis was giving you a tour of Galis' tower. Tiamat, 7:42 PM "Thank you for the tour. We're...very happy to see it." Sir, 7:43 PM Talis: yes, quite. What would you like to see? Kite, 7:44 PM I have never seen a dragon's demesnes. Tiamat, 7:44 PM "The upstairs part. The dragon bits, not built for us small humanoid folk." Tiamat, 7:45 PM "It's so unique to us, y'know?" Kite, 7:46 PM The scale must be... significant. Tiamat, 7:46 PM "Yeah. So like...I dunno. A study or something?" Sir, 7:48 PM Talis: Well, the master's private quarters are rather.. private, but I can show you some of the galleries, if you wish. Tiamat, 7:48 PM "...oh...I see." Tiamat, 7:49 PM "...I mean...I guess that's fine." Kite, 7:49 PM Yes, please. Sir, 7:50 PM Talis: Perhaps the library? Kite, 7:50 PM I would very much like to see that. Tiamat, 7:50 PM "Yes. That sounds good. Let's start there." Sir, 7:53 PM You follow Talis up the stairs! There's a lot of them. Cardio! Tiamat, 7:54 PM ((I roll a 12 on Con. Ander is stairmaster. :) )) Tiamat, 7:55 PM "...has Galis offered people favors for this type of work, before?" Kite, 7:56 PM It is extremely generous. Sir, 7:56 PM Talis: Rarely, really. He largely prefers to deal with his own affairs. He tend to prefer more immediate rewards to vague 'favors'. Hank, 7:57 PM Doesnt like to owe anyone anything. does he? Tiamat, 7:58 PM ((22 insight on Talis. I wanna get a sense what he's thinking right now.)) Sir, 7:59 PM Talis: Dragons dont' really deal in favors. Kite, 8:01 PM Interesting. Tiamat, 8:03 PM Tiamat will hang back and try to whisper to Daneel. "I think he's gonna be on us. If I make a distraction, you think you could go snooping?" Tiamat, 8:04 PM ((...I really hope Dragons don't have super hearing.)) Sir, 8:04 PM Not with these rolls. Kite, 8:05 PM Could you tell us about the jewelry system signifying willingness to be... voluntarily taken by a dragon? Hank, 8:06 PM Hank will nod and start keeping an eye out for anything that looks more sealed off or that talis seems to be keeping us from. Tiamat, 8:07 PM "How'd that even become a thing?" Sir, 8:08 PM Give me an investigation check, Daneel. Hank, 8:09 PM (( Well I did a nat 1 on investigation)) Tiamat, 8:12 PM ((We're doomed)) Tiamat, 8:13 PM "...how high up is this library?" Sir, 8:17 PM Daneel, you find nothing. Sir, 8:17 PM Talis: Almost at the top of the tower, just beneath the master's private chambers. Sir, 8:19 PM Talis: Ritual abduction is a holdover from the days when we were much more... bound by our natures than we are now. It's become something of a cultural pantomime to remember what we are and where we came from. Kite, 8:19 PM I am extremely curious. Kite, 8:19 PM And I wish to avoid any misunderstandings. Sir, 8:20 PM Talis: And it's evolved as a way to interact. Some cultures have feasts and festivals and balls, after all. Is synchronized waltzing that much stranger than our particular rituals? Kite, 8:21 PM I feel it is not. Tiamat, 8:21 PM "...what's waltzing?" Kite, 8:23 PM It is a type of dance in three-fourths time. Sir, 8:26 PM Talis then goes on to talk about all the details of the jewelry, which is different permutations of gemstone, setting configuration, where it's worn. It's both frighteningly complex and really really dull to listen to. Tiamat, 8:27 PM "...I think I'll just...not wear jewelry." Kite, 8:27 PM Are all abductions sexual or hoard-based in nature? Sir, 8:29 PM Talis: Sometimes it's a way to ask something without asking it. Tiamat, 8:29 PM "...like...where's the bathroom?" Kite, 8:30 PM That is a very good question. Kite, 8:30 PM Ask what? Sir, 8:34 PM Talis: More about questions of alliances and truces and what not. Tiamat, 8:34 PM This sounds really complicated. Kite, 8:36 PM Intriguing. Sir, 8:37 PM Talis: I can see how it would be to outsiders. Sir, 8:37 PM You ffinally stop walking up stairs and enter a small door which leads into a large, cavernous room with gigantic bookcases. Tiamat, 8:38 PM "Wow...that's really big." Tiamat, 8:39 PM Tiamat starts to head inside and look at the shelves. "Who can even read all these books?" Kite, 8:42 PM I am very interested in the jewelry system. Kite, 8:43 PM … perhaps that are intended as references. Sir, 8:43 PM The books are also huge. They're not made for humanoids. The scrolls and books are sized for dragons and made of materials that will hold up to very sharp claws. Tiamat, 8:44 PM Tiamat goes into a full run into the library to try and escape Talis. Sir, 8:45 PM Just.... running away? Tiamat, 8:45 PM ((I am trying to get him to chase me in the hopes one of my party members will remember the mission and go snooping)) Sir, 8:46 PM Hmmmm, okay. Tiamat, 8:47 PM ((I know it's a bad idea, but what else have we got?)) Kite, 8:47 PM ((I don't know! I'm not even sure what we're looking for per se!)) Hank, 8:48 PM (( why he sent the hoard not through legal channels)) Hank, 8:48 PM (( what was he trying to acheive with that and maybe if he is behind the assasination attempt on iskander)) Tiamat, 8:48 PM ((I don't know, either! But we don't have a rogue who can sneak away. We don't have party guests to question. I assume we can't actually take Talis in a fight. They're not gonna just give us access. So somebody has to do SOMETHING!)) Tiamat, 8:49 PM ((So, I am running, I am hoping one of you guys can go find a way in without me.)) Sir, 7:09 PM Okay, man. It's been a bit! Far too long. I'll probably wanna run for the next little bit so I don't keep losing my spot. But, to recap: You're in the home of the dragon Galis, being shown around by his steward, Talis. You're looking for anything 'shady', anything that could be considered incriminating. Tiamat, 7:11 PM ((We're in a library right now, right?)) Sir, 7:11 PM You were in a huge, ancient-dragon scaled Library. Tiamat, 7:11 PM Tiamat points to a shelf "What are those books for?" Kite, 7:13 PM … reading? Sir, 7:13 PM Talis: Generally, yes. Tiamat, 7:14 PM "...but like...about what?" Sir, 7:15 PM He looks up in the suggested direction. "Oh, that is.... flora and fauna of the Abyss, I believe." Tiamat, 7:15 PM "Ah...sounds...interesting?" Tiamat, 7:15 PM "...Daneel, you know anything about that?" Hank, 7:17 PM Not really one for extraplanar gardening generally. Sir, 7:17 PM Everyone make Perception checks. Tiamat, 7:17 PM ((19)) Hank, 7:18 PM ((7)) Kite, 7:19 PM ((Ack sorry!)) Kite, 7:19 PM ((12!)) Sir, 7:21 PM Vashti? Bel, 7:24 PM 21 Sir, 7:29 PM Talis starts droning on and playing tourguide to what he thinks are some of the more impressive pieces in this library. Kite, 7:32 PM Kite seems interested and curious, and asks questions often. Sir, 7:36 PM Give me perception checks. Hank, 7:38 PM ((20 )) Kite, 7:38 PM ((6! This ain't my specialty.)) Bel, 7:38 PM 6 Sir, 7:39 PM Give me, also... general intelligence checks. Bel, 7:39 PM 16 Kite, 7:41 PM ((16!)) Hank, 7:41 PM ( 4)) Sir, 7:42 PM You get a general sense, at least Kite and Vashti do, that he's taking you on a prescribed path through the huge library. Like there's parts he's keeping you away from. It's hard to notice with how large this place is. Kite, 7:45 PM Kite takes note. Sir, 7:50 PM "And here, is the coffer of King--" He cuts off in mid sentence and sharply looks toward one of the sections of the library that he steered you around. "What..?" And then he vanishes. Sir, 7:51 PM You guys are left alone there, and you notice that Ander is missing. Kite, 7:52 PM … where is Ander? Kite, 7:52 PM ... he did not want us to go in this direction. Kite, 7:52 PM Kite starts toward one of the spots the dragon was avoiding! Hank, 7:52 PM Hank follows Kite Hank, 7:53 PM Ander disappeared a little while ago, hopefully to find something. Sir, 7:55 PM You run into Ander and... Talis halfway there. Sir, 7:55 PM Well, someone who looks just like Talis, but with green eyes. Tiamat, 7:55 PM "Guys! I've got great news!" Tiamat, 7:56 PM "This is Malis! He says he wants to talk about Galis." Sir, 7:57 PM "I understand you're here to dig up dirt on Galis?" Kite, 7:57 PM ... your name is Malice? Bel, 7:58 PM "This is getting surreal." Sir, 7:59 PM "Malis. With -alis. One of the terms of the pact is that we all have shades of his name. It's stupid, I know." Tiamat, 8:00 PM "Like Talis!" Hank, 8:00 PM And part of this pact doesn’t include not betraying him? Sir, 8:01 PM "I am who I am. I chafe in my present situation. He has never made proper use of my talents, so I remain trapped most of the time while my less capable brothers get to walk about your world." Tiamat, 8:02 PM "...I don't know what any of that means, but he seems nice, right?" Kite, 8:02 PM ... what pact? Kite, 8:02 PM Is he a warlock? Sir, 8:03 PM Malis: He enjoys a singular bond with Tiamat. One of the boons she has granted him is the use of five trusted servants. Sir, 8:03 PM Malis: I think he is a fool, and wish to find my way clear of this pact. Hank, 8:04 PM Do you know where we can find any hard evidence? Kite, 8:04 PM If we find evidence of wrongdoing... real evidence, not falsified or magical creations... we may be able to assist. Sir, 8:06 PM Malis: Of course. I am hoping to make this profitable for both of us. I will have full access to the tower -- the defenses do not distinguish between me and my brothers, as only one of us can manifest at a time. Tiamat, 8:06 PM "See that guys, he's great." Tiamat, 8:08 PM "...I mean...just look at him. That's a face you can trust." Kite, 8:10 PM I do not think anyone here should be trusted. Tiamat, 8:10 PM "What? Come on! We can trust this guy. ...he's Malis." Sir, 8:11 PM He nods! "Very much so." ((REmember that you guys can roll Insight.)) Kite, 8:11 PM ((Just not, like, successfully.)) Sir, 8:12 PM He's got one of those poker faces. Sir, 8:12 PM (Daneel? Vashti?)) Sir, 8:15 PM "Okay, how about a show of good faith?" Sir, 8:16 PM Malis: Follow me. Sir, 8:16 PM He goes back the way he came from. Hank, 8:16 PM Fair enough Hank, 8:16 PM Hank follows Tiamat, 8:16 PM Tiamat follows Kite, 8:17 PM Kite does too. Sir, 8:18 PM He leads you guys to a huge statue of Tiamat. Made of some kind of dark marble shot through with veins of brown-red. The multi-colored heads are all made of different gemstones -- ruby, sapphire, opal, polished onyx. It's missing one head. Sir, 8:19 PM Malis: No one touch the heads. Tiamat, 8:19 PM Tiamat nods Kite, 8:20 PM That is disturbing. Tiamat, 8:20 PM "This is where Malis came out from." Tiamat, 8:20 PM "I touched the head that's not there anymore." Sir, 8:21 PM He nods and points at the spot where there should be a head. "Yes, that's me." Sir, 8:22 PM He indicates the white and black heads. "He mostly makes use of Talis and Kalis. When he needs a bruiser or a bully, he makes use of Balis," he indicates the ruby head. Kite, 8:23 PM And you? Sir, 8:23 PM "If he needs analytical thinking or practicality, he uses Valis." He points at the sapphire head. Sir, 8:23 PM Malis gives a grin. "He used my skills once or twice. I am... persuasive." Sir, 8:24 PM Malis: I suspect he knew I would chafe in subservience, though, so hasn't called on me in some time. Tiamat, 8:24 PM "That's rude. You seem really nice to me. I'd love to have you around." Kite, 8:25 PM Ander, you are likely enchanted again. Sir, 8:25 PM Malis: Now, there should be a switch around the back of the statue. A lever to those of your scale. Tiamat, 8:26 PM Tiamat will go and look for the lever. Kite, 8:26 PM What does it do? Sir, 8:26 PM Malis: It should open a door to the hoard. Tiamat, 8:27 PM Tiamat will pull the lever. Sir, 8:29 PM Gimme a strength check! Sir, 8:30 PM Malis: He hasn't used it for awhile -- he mostly teleports into the hoard these days. Tiamat, 8:30 PM ((7)) Sir, 8:30 PM It doesn't budge! Kite, 8:30 PM I am not sure meddling with the hoard is a good idea. Tiamat, 8:30 PM Tiamat hangs off the lever, kicking her feet indignantly. Sir, 8:31 PM Malis: If you want dirt, that's where you'll find it. And since I've been manifested, he'll definitely know that you've been poking where you shouldn't be. I'd get it while the getting is good. Tiamat, 8:32 PM "Makes sense to me." Kite, 8:32 PM ... very well. Ander, I feel we should purchase some sort of anti-enchantment device for you at the earliest possible opportunity. ... but do remember it is not your fault. Kite, 8:33 PM Kite tries to help with the lever. Tiamat, 8:33 PM "I'm sure I'm fine, Kite." Sir, 8:33 PM "It's fine, it'll wear off, they just needed some prodding to get me out of the statue." Sir, 8:34 PM Go ahead and roll again, but with advantage. Tiamat, 8:34 PM ((19)) Tiamat, 8:34 PM ((Oh, wait, sorry. Did you mean strength?)) Sir, 8:35 PM ((Yeah, for the lever.)) Tiamat, 8:35 PM ((Then it's an 18, unless it's a save)) Sir, 8:35 PM The statue slides aside, revealing a hole into a cavernous chamber. Kite, 8:36 PM Kite steps in. Tiamat, 8:36 PM Tiamat follows Sir, 8:37 PM Well, it's a hole in the floor. There's no ladder or stairs, just a drop and you can't see the floor from here. Sir, 8:37 PM It's dark, too. Tiamat, 8:37 PM Tiamat will still jump in Kite, 8:38 PM Kite doesn't, but does look in after Ander does. Sir, 8:38 PM Make an acrobatics roll, Ander! Kite, 8:39 PM Ander? Tiamat, 8:39 PM ((21)) Sir, 8:40 PM You drop down and land somewhat intact on a pile of gold. Ducktales lied to you. It hurts to jump into a pile of money. Tiamat, 8:40 PM ((If need be, I will use slow fall to reduce damage)) Sir, 8:40 PM ((Yeah, you didn't take damage, it still hurt, though.)) Sir, 8:41 PM Coinage ain't soft. Tiamat, 8:41 PM "Ooof! ...ow...guys...if you're coming down, use a rope. ...it's...there's a lot of gold in here." Sir, 8:41 PM Malis levitates down. Kite, 8:42 PM Kite uses a rope. Tiamat, 8:42 PM "Cool! ...I can kind of do that too...but not as good." Tiamat, 8:42 PM "So, we need to find evidence...what would that look like?" Bel, 8:43 PM "I do have Feather Fall, if anyone needs it." Sir, 8:43 PM I'm gonna go ahead and say you all get down between you all. Sir, 8:43 PM "I have something more specific in mind. See, to seal his pact with Tiamat, Galis had to provide a sacrifice." Kite, 8:44 PM Who? Kite, 8:44 PM ... or what? Sir, 8:45 PM "I don't know their names. But metallic dragons. Five of them. I know the remains are here, somewhere." Tiamat, 8:45 PM "......this guy sucks. I really wish I could punch him." Kite, 8:45 PM ... that would not go well. Tiamat, 8:46 PM "...yeah...I know. ...I need to train harder with Anya when we get back." Sir, 8:47 PM You guys are in a cavernous chamber with treasure every which way you can see. Mostly gold, but lots of objects and gems, too. Tiamat, 8:48 PM "...so...the dragon bodies...are they here?" Kite, 8:50 PM I do not think training even very hard would enable you to punch a full grown dragon in the face and survive. Kite, 8:50 PM Have they been transmuted? Sir, 8:53 PM Malis looks around. "No -- they would have to be in his hoard. Sign of the pact, tainting the hoard." He sniffs. Tiamat, 8:55 PM "...tainting? ...tainting how?" Sir, 8:56 PM Malis: Best word that describes it. Means she's got her influence all over his hoard, you know? Which means she has her influence all over him. Tiamat, 8:57 PM "...so...if we take some back...would other be able to detect that?" Sir, 8:57 PM Malis: I wouldn't steal any, no. Kite, 8:57 PM What would happen if we were to take the sacrifices? Sir, 8:58 PM Malis: That's different. I don't really anticipate that you could take the remains from here anyway. But if you saw them, you could report you saw them under a Zone of Truth spell or something. Sir, 8:59 PM Malis: We have to find them, though. Tiamat, 8:59 PM "That's a great idea! This guy, always with the great ideas!" Tiamat, 8:59 PM Tiamat begins digging through to find remains. Kite, 9:00 PM What would be the best way to find them? Sir, 9:01 PM HE eyes Ander. "Not that." He wrinkles his nose. "Probably smelling them. I suspect they're in some stage of decomposition." Tiamat, 9:02 PM "...it might be better if you take point on that. ...I'm not sure any of us have as good a nose as you do." Kite, 9:02 PM There are five draconic corpses in here? Sir, 9:03 PM He nods. Sir, 9:05 PM You guys can roll either perception or investigation. Tiamat, 9:05 PM ((15)) Sir, 9:05 PM Whichever is higher. Kite, 9:07 PM ((10!)) Kite, 9:07 PM ... that is appalling. Tiamat, 9:08 PM "This is a bad dude." Sir, 9:10 PM Ander! You get a whiff of something nasty coming from the north of the cavern. Based on that, you start 'digging' and you do find a half-rotted bronze dragon corpse buried. Sir, 9:10 PM Give me a second set of investigation/perception checks. Tiamat, 9:10 PM "UGH!" Tiamat, 9:10 PM ((Just a 12 this time)) Kite, 9:12 PM ((2!)) Kite, 9:12 PM Did you find it? Tiamat, 9:13 PM "I found one of them...ugh...it's so messed up, man." Sir, 9:14 PM Ander, as you're digging, you find not only a dragon corpse, but a door, partially buried under the gold not too far away. Just a plain door laying on the floor. Looks like one of the doors you've found before. Tiamat, 9:15 PM "Guys...think I found our way out." Tiamat, 9:15 PM "It's just under this corpse." Bel, 9:17 PM "Excellent. Good work, Ander." Kite, 9:17 PM ... where does it lead? Tiamat, 9:17 PM "No idea!" Tiamat, 9:17 PM "...I think down." Tiamat, 9:18 PM "Looks like one of the doors we passed earlier." Sir, 9:18 PM When I say, one of the doors you've found before, I mean, it's one of the doors conjured up that leads to the domain of the Three-Faced King of liars by the kobold. Tiamat, 9:19 PM ((Oh!)) Tiamat, 9:19 PM "...oh...oh wait...oh gods it's another one of these." Tiamat, 9:19 PM "...well...it could still be a way out." Kite, 9:19 PM Do not enter that door. Bel, 9:20 PM "Yeah, no." Sir, 9:22 PM If you keep digging, you turn up another corpse, this one once silver, now grey and tarnished. Sir, 9:22 PM Malis just watches. Kite, 9:23 PM ... Kite, 9:23 PM Kite says a little prayer over the bodies to try to consecrate them. Sir, 9:24 PM Give me.... hmmm. Roll Religion. Kite, 9:25 PM ((24!)) Kite, 9:25 PM ((Er. 23. Sorry.)) Sir, 9:26 PM Kite, you go over, and say a few words, and even toss in a little invocation to Bahamut while you're at it, and you feel... something shift a bit, and just a little bit of the luster return to the scales of the corpses. They're not coming back to life or anything, but there's definitely some dark magic to their presence here, and whatever you did kind messed with that. Sir, 9:27 PM Malis: … what did you just do? Kite, 9:27 PM I said a prayer. It seemed called for. Tiamat, 9:27 PM "...should we be worried about that, or is that good?" Sir, 9:27 PM Ander, roll a wisdom save. Tiamat, 9:28 PM ((6)) Sir, 9:29 PM Malis: … yes, well, let's not go overboard. Sir, 9:29 PM He seems a little visible pained by Kite's prayers. Kite, 9:29 PM I apologize for the discomfort, but I find it likely that they did not share your religion either. Sir, 9:31 PM Those are the two that you can dig up, at least somewhat. That takes about half an hour. What do you guys do next? Tiamat, 9:32 PM "If all we need is to get spelled and say we saw the bodies Galis killed...well...we did that." Tiamat, 9:32 PM "That could be evidence, right?" Kite, 9:33 PM Kite tries to take a scale. Sir, 9:33 PM Malis: It should be a start. Sir, 9:33 PM You can do this! Good thinking. Tiamat, 9:33 PM "Yeah! Awesome!" Tiamat, 9:34 PM "And you can come with us too, Malis. What you know is probably better than what we just saw." Tiamat, 9:34 PM "You can go under the Zone of Truth thing and it'll work too." Sir, 9:35 PM "I can't go far. He''ll know what's going on as soon as he gets back -- once he summons one of the others, I'm gone back into the statue." Tiamat, 9:35 PM "...will you be ok?" Sir, 9:36 PM Malis: Mmm, hopefully it should work out. I'm hoping that if the remains are removed, that'll break the pact and set us free from the statue. Tiamat, 9:37 PM "...ok...so how do we get out of here?" Sir, 9:38 PM Malis: This way. Sir, 9:38 PM He leads you away to another corner of the hoard. Kite, 9:42 PM Kite follows, keeping an eye out for more bodies. Sir, 9:42 PM There's a big door on one wall. Roll perception, Kite. Kite, 9:43 PM ((14.)) Sir, 9:43 PM You actually do spot another half buried skeletal wing poking out of a hill of gold coins. Kite, 9:44 PM Kite takes a scale from that and blesses that, too. Sir, 9:45 PM This one is tarnished, but you can't tell if it's copper, gold, or brass. Sir, 9:46 PM Malis is pushing open the door which opens out unto an airship dock. You are verrrrrrry high up. Tiamat, 9:47 PM "............uh....." Kite, 9:48 PM ... whose airship is this? Tiamat, 9:48 PM "I'd guess Galis." Sir, 9:48 PM There's no airship, just the dock. Sir, 9:49 PM This is where they hook up to. Tiamat, 9:49 PM "...I am guessing Galis can usually just...fly from here. ...not an option for us." Sir, 9:50 PM Malis: … sorry, I keep forgetting that you can't fly. Tiamat, 9:50 PM "It's ok, pal." Bel, 9:50 PM "It is rather inconvenient, yes." Sir, 9:51 PM Malis: … oh, shit. He's back. I don't have long, Use the -- Sir, 9:51 PM poof Sir, 9:51 PM Malis vanishes. Kite, 9:51 PM How many featherfalls do you have? Sir, 9:51 PM Ander, you're not charmed anymore. Tiamat, 9:51 PM "Gods, what...oh that motherf--OH THAT'S BAD! OH!" Tiamat, 9:52 PM Tiamat looks around for what Malis might've been talking about. Kite, 9:53 PM Kite does too. Sir, 9:55 PM So, there is a locker on the outer wall of the tower. When you open it up, there are three rods with buttons on them. Bel, 9:56 PM "I can get two people with Feather Fall. That's about it, unfortunately." Kite, 9:56 PM ... we could make a ladder if those are immovable rods. Kite, 9:57 PM ... also, do we have the rod of rattening? Tiamat, 9:57 PM "I do, yeah!" Tiamat, 9:57 PM "So, Vash can get two of us and the other two can be rats." Tiamat, 9:58 PM Tiamat will take the other rods, though. Kite, 9:58 PM Kite rats herself immediately, since she didn't mind it and she knows Ander does. Sir, 9:58 PM Kite is a lil white rat. Tiamat, 9:58 PM ((Can we say Daneel becomes the other rat? We need Vashti for the spell.)) Sir, 9:58 PM Yeah. Tiamat, 9:59 PM Tiamat packs the three mystery rods into his pouch, grabs Kite and Daneel and gets ready to jump. Tiamat, 9:59 PM "...you good, Vashti?" Bel, 10:01 PM "I mean, as good as I can be. We are quite high up." Kite, 10:01 PM Kite squeaks in a vaguely reassuring manner. Tiamat, 10:01 PM "...you got this...here." Tiamat, 10:01 PM Tiamat hands Vash a mystery rod. Tiamat, 10:02 PM "In case this fails...give that a shot. What have we got to lose?" Tiamat, 10:03 PM ((I am gonna assume we jump and she casts it)) Bel, 10:04 PM "Indeed." she pats Ander's shoulder, casting Feather Fall. Tiamat, 10:05 PM Tiamat jumps! Kite, 10:06 PM Kite squeaks. Tiamat, 10:06 PM ((This is an excellent freeze frame moment)) Sir, 10:07 PM ((record scratch I bet you're wondering how we ended up like this.)) Sir, 10:09 PM So you guys fall! Kind of. You fall like plastic bags fall when thrown off of a tall building. Sir, 10:09 PM You pass at least one dragon who eyes you like an overly suspicious neighborhood watch chairman. Kite, 10:10 PM Kite squeaks politely. Bel, 10:11 PM kids and their magic. Better stay out of my sky. Tiamat, 10:15 PM "...you know, I wanted to jump off the airship earlier...this is way worse." Kite, 10:16 PM Kite squeaks in agreement! Sir, 10:17 PM Eventually, you alight gently onto the ground. Tiamat, 10:17 PM "...I can't believe that worked." Tiamat, 10:18 PM "...we should run." Kite, 10:19 PM Kite squeaks.